The Great John Constantine
by samantharogers
Summary: not really good at summaries so please just read.
1. Default Chapter

John Constantine walked the streets of Los Angeles thinking of how he was gonna tell Angela what he was going to tell her. 'How am I going to tell her that I love her?' John mentally asked himself. Yes, John was in love with Angela Dodson. Anyway, he had circled her block about 19 times in the last 30 minutes so he knew he'd have to do it now. He entered the building and briskly walked up the stairs, just to give him some extra time to think over how stupid he was being. He finally reached her apartment. "This is it." he said quietly to himself as he reached up to knock on the door. After he knocked about 3 times, he decided she wasn't there. As he turned to leave, Angela opened her door and saw John. 'Oh my god! It's him! What is he doing here!' Angela thought to herself, but besides her frantic mind, she called "John?".

John heard her voice and stopped dead in his tracks. He released a sharp breath and turned to face her. She was even more beautiful than before in John's eyes. Her hair was longer and she looked a little more tan. "Hi. Uh, Angela, can I talk to you for a second?" John asked nervously. "Sure. Come in. Sorry I didn't answer the door sooner, I was just making dinner." and just as she said that, a sweet smell of real food came floating from the kitchen. "It smells good. What is it?" he asked with a little tension taking off his nerves. "Oh. Um, I made some chili and some mashed potatoes and gravy. Those just some of the few things I know how to cook." they both laughed and looked at each other deeply into one another's eyes. Angela was the first to break the contact when she looked down and bit her lip. "So John what did you want to talk about?" she asked after a moment of akward silence. "Can we dicuss it over dinner?" he asked feeling the tension come back. "Okay, well it won't be ready for another hour so what do you want to do?" she asked, looking up again.

For the next hour John and Angela sat in her living room and talked. Just talked about what they did as children and what they did the most part of their lives. "Okay, Okay. Who was your first love?" Angela asked between giggles. John started to get nervous. He didn't want to tell her about Kit. John actually started to feel something for Kit, but that all changed after he sent her back to hell. "I never really had one. I mean there was the occasional crush and affair, but I never really loved no one." he said. At that moment, the buzzer on the stove went off and Angela went to go get the dinner set on the table. John sat on the chair just watching her. He watched as she set the table and looked just like a wife._ 'My wife.'_he thought to himself. Angela brought him out of his little world when she yelled dinner's ready.

They had just finished dinner and Angela was washing dishes when one slipped from her hand and broke on the floor. John came into the kitchen to see what was wrong to see Angela picking up broken glass off the floor. "What happen? Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Angela looked up at him and smiled."Wow! When did the great John Constantine start to care!" she said in a weird question/shocked statement. "Since I fell in love with you." he said quickly but clearly enough for her to hear. She dropped the pieces of glass again and looked up at John truly shocked. "What did you say!" she said clearly showing her shock. John sighed, "I said I love you Angela. Wow. That was fucking hard to say about 2 hrs ago." he said realizing his accomplishment. Angela's heart stopped dead for a moment. 'He loves me! He loves me! Oh shit can I tell him?'

Angela was broken off her chain of thought when she felt a warm sensation on her mouth. 'Better get her attention this way.' thought John. He thought he did something wrong when he asked her if she felt the same and she didn't answer. Well this defianantly got her attention. "What the hell was that for!" she snapped at him. John looked hurt at this and stood up, put on his trench coat, and walked out the door. "John! Wait! Please listen! I'm sorry, I was just shocked." she yelled out to him as he opened the door leading to the stairs. He looked back at her to see her sorry face and he knew she didn't mean to be rude. He walked up to her and stood a whopping 7 inches taller than her. He was about to lean in for their first kiss when Angela pulled away. "Waht's wrong?" John asked as he looked at her. She seemed to be searching for something. Then John heard the sound of wings and turned to look out the hallway window. "RUN!" he yelled as grabbed her arm and started to run.

When they got ahead of the flying,demonic creatures, John pulled out his blessed gun and shot at one of the nearest creatures and it fell to the ground in a heap of ashes. He shot the remainer of the creatures and took Angela with him to Midnight's place. The bouncer gave John an evil look when he said the correct picture on the card yet again. John walked past the curtain Angela following until the bouncer blocked her way. "John." she yelled so she could get a little help getting inside. John turned to see Angela standing in front of the bouncer's arm. He told her that all she had to do was guess the picture on the other side of the card. After a few moments of silence, Angela said "3 giraffes in a tree.". The bouncer lifted the curtain up and both of them went to Midnight's office in the back.

I love cliffhangers MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

NEXT POST WITH AT LEAST 1 REVIEW

peace out-Sam


	2. chapter 2

Okay lovely people...I do not own any characters as of yet...And I hope you like this next chapter

**Sweet Dreams are made of these**

**Who am I to disagree**

**Travel the world and the seven seas**

**Everybody's looking for something**

_Marilyn Manson;Sweet Dreams_

"Midnight. A demon attacked me and Angela..in the open. You maintain the balance. How did they cross over..again?" asked John as he walked straight up to Midnight, who sat behind his desk with a plate of steak in front of him. "John, you know that the balance remains, well, balanced. If it were to be tipped you know I would be the first to know. And if a demon had attacked in the open, don't you think more would be near it?' aksed Midnight calmly as he started to eat his steak again. John was tired of Midnight trying to be smart. He did the only thing that could releive his stress at that moment. He picked Midnight's desk and threw it across the room.(pretty strong huh?) "Let's go." John said grabbing Angela's hand and walked quickly out the door.

As John neared the velvet curtain, Chas stepped in front of him. 'Hey John! How's it hanging?" he asked as he slapped him on the back. "Pretty well actually." he replied as he looked up to the newly appointed Arc Angel. "Yea. Hey John, this place is awesome! I mean I wish I was allowed in here before, you know. But anyways its great. Stop by more often." Chas encouraged John as he slapped him on the back again and John and Angela exited the building.

As John and Angela walked back to her apartment, there was a cold, swift breeze there made her shiver. John noticed and gave her his trench coat. She smiled her thanks and they continued to walk in silence until Angela asked, "What's so great about me that you love me?". John stopped right there and looked at her like she was insane. "Angela, I love you for your beauty, your passion, your stubborness, your smile, your happiness and a lot of other things too." he said as he looked at her and she looked at him. 'Finally! No interuptions! We can finally kiss!' thought Angela as she lightly pulled his face down to hers. Their lips connected and they enjoyed a long, warm, extremely unexplainable kiss. They did not break apart until John picked her up and started to spin her. (Awwwwwww cute.)

_Back at Midnight's_

Midnight was sitting therein his chair, shocked that John actually did what he did. 'How dare he! How dare he to do such in my house!' he silently thought to himself, outraged at what John had done. 'After all I did for him. That ungrateful asswhole.' he thought trying to put his desk back together before his next appointment arrived. He had barely been able to put the last lamp back on his desk before a knock came at the door. "Come in." Midnight said as a sharp looking have breed demon came in. "Hello Midnight. I believe you've grown..uh...taller since we last met." said Balthazar as he casually walked up to Midnight's desk. "Thank you Balthazar. You look sleeker than the last time we met." he said with a hard look on his face. "Alright then, the main reason I'm here is because I need something desparately that I believe you hold."

_Back at Angela's_

John and Angela were in the kitchen making dinner when Angela dropped a plate by bumping into John. "Walk much?" John asked amusively, give in her an actually decent smile. She glared at him but then stood up and kissed him. "I love you." he said after they broke apart. Angela was sure her feelings for him were real. "I love you too." she said back. John looked like a young child with a new toy as he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He kicked the door shut while gently laying Angela on the bed. She was about to remove his shirt when...

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CLIFFHANGERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

no i wouldn't do that to you just as the story was getting good.

She was about to remove his shirt when he came and layed on top of her. they kissed passionately and did things that I cannot describe all night long.


	3. Chapter 3

People I do not own any of the characters as of yet

well that's it. Enjoy

**I walk this empty street **

**on the boulevard of broken dreams**

**where the city sleeps**

**and i'm the only one and i walk alone**

_Green Day;Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

John awoke the next morning when he heard something crash in the living room. He got up quickly and dressed and slowly walked into the living room. There in the middle of the floor was Balthazar. "Balthazar!" John asked with shock as Balthazar got to his feet. "Hello Johnny boy. How are you?" Balthazar said casually as he flipped the coin across his hand. "What the hell are you doing here? I killed you!" said John outraged at the presence. "Well Johnny boy, It seems that I'm up here to do some favors for the little brat downstairs." he said as he walked towards the bedroom. "What does this havee to do with why you're here." John said as he watched Balthazar like a hawk. "Well Mammon seems to remember the little pcyhic from a couple monthes ago and well, wants to have her for his own." Balthazar said as he glided into the bedroom, where Angela slept in the sheets, with her hair matted all over her pillow. "You won't touch her." John asid calmly as he pulled out a stick of gum from his back pocket and shoved it in his mouth.

"Oh really Johnny boy, are you gonna stop me again?" he asked with a spark in his eyes. "No. She is." John said. And as Balthazar turned around, Angela came after him with a knife. But he was too quick and instead she slit John's throat. John started coughing and choking while Angela put preasure on it to stop the bleeding. It was only a small cut, but it still bled badly. "Hold on John. Just hold on." she said the last part in a whisper. John could feel the life drip away the he had just been given as each blood drop left his body. John could feel the gates of heaven open. 'Well if I die, I at least know that I'm going to heaven.' he thought silently to himself. Just as he was about to let go, Chas appeared.

"How much has he bled?" Chas asked as he looked at the slit. "Alot. I tried to put pressure on it but it won't stop." she replied almost in tears. "You know it's impossible to heal him. We'll just see him in hell." replied Balthazar as he sat in a corner of the living room. "Why don't you just FUCKING LEAVE!" she yelled the last part. "I WOULD TEAR YOU TO PIECES IF I COULD BUT AT THE MOMENT I CAN'T!" she screamed as tears started to stream down her face. "Calm down Angela." was all Chas said to calm her down. "Alright I can try to heal the slit so theat the bleeding will stop flowing so freely, but I can't heal it completely." said Chas as he put his right hand pionter and middle fingers on top of the cut. When he removed them, John's neck had stopped bleeding as much as it did, but it still bled so Angela helda rag there to stopped the rest of the bleeding.

John had past out during the healing and the appearance of Chas so when he woke up to see Chas in his face he jumped back a little. As John sat up, he noticed Balthazar was stupid enough not to leave. So John picked up his blessed gold gun and shot him right in the face, distroying the make-up the covered his really face. He shot him again in where what would be his heart, and the half breed fell to the ground in ashes. "Asswhole." John muttered as he was explained what happened all the time he was past out. "Thanks Chas." was all John said. "Yea, well, I worked with you for about 3 years I think so I've grown used to you man. It wouldn't be the same without you." said Chas as he then again slapped his back and flew out the window into the sky. "Well I guess I have to talk to Midnight again, even though I know he's not too happy to see me." said John to himself as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door leaveing Angela to her own thoughts.

**Shippou1990**: this is pretty mushy, and it doesnt seem like the chracter would say and do things like that. You might need to work on, being the characters, before you can write about them

I agree with you thats why I didn't let Constantine speak alot in this chapter so i can think of something really good for the next chapter.

thanks for the reviews and thats it. i post as soon as possible.


	4. chapter 4

hey peoples again i do not own any of the characters as of yet and that is it.

**whats the worst that i can say  
things are better if i stay  
so long and goodnight  
so long and goodnight  
and if you carry on this way  
things are better if i stay  
so long and goodnight  
so long and goodnight**

_My Chemical Romance; Helena_

John walked down the dark alleyway as he continued on to Midnight's bar. He had just turned to the corner Midnight had his bar on and walked in. As he walked down the first flight of steps, he noticed that something wasn't right. When he got to the velvet curtain, the bouncer wasn't there. "Not good." said John as he walked through the curtain and descended down another flight of stairs. He opened the door and the bar was still packed as usual. Since it was so packed, he had to push people out of the way to get to Midnight's office in the back. Finally about 10 minutes later, he got to the door and pushed open. The look on Midnight's face clearly showed how he felt seeing John at that minute. "Hey Midnight, I see you got the place cleaned up already. Well done, well done." he said with amusement.

Angela, who was still sort of shook up about the whole ordeal, sat on her couch drinking coffee thinking about John. ' Why did he just leave me here? Does he think I was incapable of helping him? Asswhole. Men think there better than women. Well John won't know what hit him if he thinks that way.' she thought to herself, angered at what John did. "Fuck this." Angela said as she sat down her coffee and went to wander the strrets of Los Angeles for John Constantine. But before she left, she grabbed her blessed cross necklace and a handheld cross, which she put in her pocket in case it was needed.

"You dared to do that in my house. You dared to harm me of all people." said Midnight, his rage welling up inside once more. "Well you wouldn't answer my question an I was in a hurry. Will you answer it now or will I have to do that again?" said John as he slidded another piece of gum into his mouth. "Why would I help you now? You are crazy to think that I would help you now." said Midnight as he stood up as a threat towards him. "Why was Balthazar back? You should know because he would have came here first of all." asked John as he leaned his back up against the wall behind him. _Midnight sighs._ "He's... He's looking for the spear of destiny again, but there's...there's something else too." he said as he sat back down and started to eat his chicken.

Angela rounded the whats eemed like 200th corner that day when she finally came to what looked the building John had taken her once before. She opened the door and walked down the stairs to the velvet cutain and looked around for the bouncer. "That's strange." she said quietly to herslf as she walked past the curtain and down the bar. She had to too shove her way through the throngs of people just to get to Midnight's office. When she got ther eshe heard John and Midnight's discussion on why Balthazar had come back. this much she heard,_ "He's...He's looking for the spear of destiny again, but there's... there's something else too... Mammon sent him here to take Angela to hell... To be... his bride."_

thank you very much for the reviews and sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you like this chapter. I tried to make the characters sounded like themselves the best I could from my point of view and letting John talk alot in this chapter as well so thats it.

peace out,

sam


	5. peoples please read if you want to know ...

Everyone... im not updating until i get more reviews. im sorry its just i have to know if im doing good or not. next two reviews ill update.

peace,

sam


End file.
